


Sent To Live With Family AU

by TaraTyler



Series: Kalex [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eliza is a dick in this, F/F, sorry Eliza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 00:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16398083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaraTyler/pseuds/TaraTyler
Summary: Eliza sent Kara and Alex to live with a family friend (J'onn J'onnz)





	Sent To Live With Family AU

Alex took Kara’s hand in an attempt to comfort herself and her sister as they stood in front of the large house, a suitcase beside of each of them, stuffed backpacks hanging from their shoulders. Kara looked as though she were on the verge of tears and Alex felt like she might begin to hyperventilate at any moment. Behind them, Eliza Danvers pulled out and began to drive away. Neither girl looked back at the sound. Alex squeezed Kara’s hand a little more tightly.

“Are we really doing this?” Kara asked, her heart feeling as though it had stopped beating in her chest and begun to pulse in her face. She stared up at Alex, eyes full and shining with unshed tears. Alex only thought, _this has to be what a broken heart looks like_. She wondered if her own face mirrored those emotions at all.

“We don’t have a choice. At least we can still be together this way, Kara. Anywhere else, they might have separated us. We have each other that’s really all we need.” Alex let go of her hand to rub circles over Kara’s back and shoulders soothingly. “From now on, you’ll always have me. I will always be here for you.”

“I’ll be here for you too, Alex.” Kara promised. “I guess we have to go in, eventually. We could make it on our own. It could just be the two of us against the world.”

“It already was, kid. Still… it’s worth a shot. Maybe we should give our Uncle J’onn a chance. Maybe he will be good for us. We both know my mom never was.”Alex pulled Kara into herself and hugged her as tightly as she possibly could, hoping to be strong enough for Kara to be able to feel better… at least a little bit. When she felt like her arms wouldn’t be able to take hold her anymore, Alex let Kara go and kissed her forehead.

“Come on, kid… You and me against the world.” Alex promised.

The two girls took deep and steadying breaths before bending down and picking up their bags with a huff. They gave each other one more glance before dragging themselves up the stairs to the door.


End file.
